


Perfect Plan

by Kauschi



Category: Popular (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kauschi/pseuds/Kauschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had a perfect plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Plan

Sam had thought she was so clever. She thought that when she put as much space between her and Brooke, that things would eventually get easier for her. Seeing Brooke every day and not being able to touch her was slowly but surely driving her crazy.   
So she applied for a college on the East coast, because she knew Brooke wanted to stay in California to be closer to Mac and their parents. 

It was a perfect plan.

She had been so wrong.

Sure, she had moved to the other side of the country and didn’t see Brooke anymore, but they still talked everyday. Mostly at nights and often for hours. Actually it was almost worse than before, because Brooke would tell her that she misses her and that it’s just not the same without her being around. Sometimes it even felt like Brooke was flirting with her. It confused Sam even more.

But the moment she locked eyes with Brooke, after being back home at the Palace for Thanksgiving, she knew something had changed. 

When their lips met for the first time, Sam thought that maybe putting space between them was a perfect plan after all.


End file.
